


Playing

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is chosen to be act as a female in a play at the all-boy school he attends, thanks to Kankuro's suggestion. Though this is a lead role, it is not a role he wanted and he is angry with Kankuro. After a rehearsal, Naruto wants to give Kankuro a piece of his mind, but they end up going to his home to practice some more. Things get heated between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing

Naruto hated participating in plays. In his eyes, plays were just another waste of time. He could be doing something better with his time, at least in his opinion. However, this whole thing was part of a class project and he couldn't get out of it, no matter what. It wouldn't have been too bad, if for the fact that he was playing a female role! He could remember how the whole situation had played out and how he had been chosen for the role of a female.

xxxx

There was a problem in the class as everyone sat around in the seats, in the small theater, and watched as the female teacher paced on the stage. They looked at each other in confusion. What was she so upset about? There were several boys from different classes in their all-boy school. Kankuro was two grades higher than Naruto and he often was given the leading roles, whereas Naruto was given smaller roles, which he didn't mind. 

"Listen boys, the girls from the school that we usually work with are busy with another project. We're not going to be able to do the play unless one of you play the female role."

All of the boys rustled in their chairs uncomfortably. They knew that the teacher could pick one, but they also knew that Kankuro was a favorite of hers and whatever he suggested, she would do. After a few minutes of more pacing, the teacher finally gave up and turned to Kankuro, "Well what do you think Kankuro? Who do you think we should have play the role?"

Kankuro was grinning ear to ear. For a long while he had wanted to have Naruto, but never had the opportunity to get him. He knew that Naruto would be very angry with him, but that was what he wanted. Oh well, he could get as angry as he wanted. "I think Naruto would make a great female." Kankuro replied.

Naruto turned to look at Kankuro in surprise. "What!"

The older boy merely smirked at the blonde and responded, "I think you would make a perfect female Naruto. You're just right for the role."

Naruto bit his lip, trying to keep from snapping at the other boy, "Fine." He ground out as he ignored the snickering from the other boys and the smug smile on Kankuro's lips. 

xxxx

Now they were at the end of their rehearsal and Naruto was still as angry as he had been when he had first assigned the role. Their teacher announced that they would be practicing again tomorrow, making Naruto angrier than hell. He was so deep in thought and so angry that he did not notice Kankuro approach him. "Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned around in surprise then glared at the older boy. "What do you want Kankuro?" He questioned in an anger.

"I thought we could go over our scripts at your place...since you’re the other main role."

The blonde felt anger boil up inside him, but realized that this would be the chance to tell the older boy how he felt. It was hard, but he nodded and replied, "Fine. Let's go." Naruto picked up his things from his chair then began to lead the way to his home. 

xxxx

The two arrived at Naruto's apartment. Kankuro entered first and Naruto behind him, slamming the door as he came in. The older boy turned around and looked at the blonde. He had expected Naruto to be very angry with him. Naruto, he could tell, was very angry with him. 

Naruto threw his things in the floor then finally asked, "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kankuro questioned back in an innocent tone.

"You know what I mean! Why the hell did you suggest that I be a female in that damned play?!"

"Because you're beautiful and I think you're the perfect person to play the part." He explained.

Naruto was taken aback for a moment by what the older boy had told him. However, he was still very upset and responded, "I don't care. You embarrassed me in front of everybody."

"No one is going to care after this is over. Besides, you're brave to be doing this. Not everyone would take a female part." Kankuro complimented. He was hoping that by complimenting him that Naruto would calm down and they would be able to get a little closer.

"I didn't take it! You and our teacher chose it for me!" He raged.

Kankuro smiled at Naruto. His temper was only making him more desirable. "You look even cuter when you're angry."

Naruto blushed brightly at the other boy's words. "You didn't just come here to practice...did you?"

"You're a very smart boy Naruto." After a moment of silence, Kankuro responded, "No I didn't." He moved closer to the blonde, which only made the other back up. Kankuro continued doing this until Naruto finally hit the wall, which had only been a few feet behind him.

He gulped and asked, "What is it that you want?"

"You Naruto." His chocolate eyes stared deep into Naruto's bright blue ones then he sighed and told him, "I get so sick of the others trying to get my attention. I hate it. You know I am very popular in our school."

Naruto nodded then commented weakly, "Yes."

"Everyone practically wants me to date them or be their best friend. It gets tiring. However, you are different. I find you very interesting. You don't have many friends and you seem to not want approval from anyone."

"But what do you want?" The blonde reiterated, wanting to know what it was that Kankuro was here for.

"You blondie. I want you."

Naruto gasped. "That's why you chose me as the female part? To corner me and play out your scheme?"

"My scheme? This is hardly a scheme." 

His anger returned fully, "Look," he pushed a finger into Kankuro's chest, "I'm not somebody who will fawn over you."

Kankuro suddenly leaned in and kissed Naruto, pressing his lips hard against the younger boy's lips. Naruto forgot his anger again and felt a thread of heat push throughout his body. His eyes closed momentarily, before they flashed back open when the dark-haired boy pulled back, leaving both of them panting hard. "I don't want you to fawn over me. I want you because you're not just beautiful, but you have a fiery personality...which you just proved to me."

Naruto wanted to hate Kankuro for what he had done, but he couldn't now. Heat was flooding through his body and only Kankuro could quell the desire he was feeling. He nodded slowly and without a word, led the older boy to his bedroom. It was decorated sparsely. There was only the bed, a small dresser, and a side table. The bed was just big enough to fit two people. 

They didn't need any words between them to know what to do. Kankuro kissed Naruto again as he began to strip his clothes off his body and watched as Naruto did the same. Once both of them were naked, the dark-haired boy pushed the blonde on the bed and continued kissing until they were breathless. His lips met the right side of Naruto's tan neck and started to move down, earning low moans from the sweet mouth above. He enjoyed the fact that he was making the blonde moan for him. He continued until he found Naruto's pulse point and bit over it. A loud cry echoed over him, making him smile to himself. If Naruto enjoyed that, he would definitely enjoy what would come next.

Kankuro continued kissing downwards over Naruto's chest then finally found a nipple and took it into his hot and wet mouth. He felt Naruto push his hands into his dark hair and grip tightly as he cried out in pleasure.

Heat threaded and pushed through Naruto's body. He felt nothing but pleasure as Kankuro continued sucking on the piece of flesh in his mouth. Kami...it felt so good! He had never felt something so good as this! He wasn't stupid. He had heard of sex and what it was supposed to feel like, but he had never imagined... Naruto grasped tendrils of Kankuro's hair again as he felt the older boy nip at his flesh then kiss over to the other nipple and begin to repeat his ministrations.

Pleasure continued to course through Naruto's body as Kankuro finished his ministrations on Naruto's chest and began to moved further down. He felt the other boy's tongue trail down to his stomach and swipe around his belly button. Heat spread throughout his body making his limbs feel numb and pleasant. 

Kankuro pushed himself up and looked at Naruto. He asked, "You wanna continue?"

Even though pleasure was clouding his brain, Naruto snapped, "You better!"

The older boy laughed. "Of course. This is why I like you so much." Since Kankuro had no lube or other type of oil, he licked his fingers and pushed two of them into the other boy's tight hole. Naruto moaned his displeasure as Kankuro scissored his insides painfully. He grit his teeth as he felt painful scissoring continue. "It hurts, but it will hurt worse if I don't do this now." Naruto moaned again, but nodded in agreement. After Kankuro finished preparing Naruto, he finally leveled himself with Naruto then questioned, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." The blonde replied uncertainly. He grasped hold of Kankuro's shoulders and felt the sudden penetration of the older boy's cock. His fingernails dug into Kankuro's flesh as pain flooded his body, making him forget the pleasure for a moment. Suddenly, he felt a spike of pleasure where Kankuro had sheathed himself all the way in him. Kami, it felt so good. "Please..." He begged.

Kankuro didn't have to be told twice. He pulled back, then thrust back in harshly. Naruto's loud moans of pleasure filled the air as the both of them felt heat flow between them and in their bodies. It felt so damned good. Naruto wrapped his legs around Kankuro's hips, bringing the older boy's member deeper into his body. He felt so close and he knew that he was almost there. Naruto dug his fingernails deeper into Kankuro's skin as he finally came with a loud scream. Above him, Kankuro groaned deeply, and Naruto felt the older boy cum within him. 

The two were tired, but felt very good. Kankuro pulled out of Naruto and murmured in his ear, "I enjoyed that.

Naruto was trying to regain his breath, but he responded, "I did too. Despite you being a total creep."

The older boy laughed to himself. Naruto was funny despite everything that had happened with them. Naruto did have a right to be upset with him, but he loved what had resulted from his actions. He nestled his head into Naruto's neck and the two slowly fell asleep. 

xxxx

It was the night of the play and the two were preparing for their parts. Naruto sighed to himself. He was still a bit angry with Kankuro, but he couldn't be too angry anymore. He had started to date the older boy. He found that he actually liked Kankuro, despite his cockiness.

When the play began, everything seemed to be going well. Everyone had remembered their lines and the audience seemed to be enjoying the play a lot. It was about midway into their production when someone suddenly came crashing onto the stage. The whole of the theater was shocked and Naruto especially was when he saw that the person happened to be his ex-boyfriend. 

He gasped as the boy glared at him. "You whore." 

Naruto gasped again, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kankuro interrupted. He was very angry that he called Naruto a 'whore' and that their play had been stopped by this bastard. 

"I'm his ex-boyfriend. I was going to see if he would come back to me, but I find that he is whoring around with you." The boy replied casually as he turned to Kankuro with a sneer.

This made Kankuro even angrier. He stalked up to the other boy and punched him in the face. The audience and those on stage could not believe what Kankuro had done. This did not stop the other boy who punched at Kankuro, but the dark-haired boy avoided the punch. "Get out of here before I kick your ass." He growled.

"Not before I make him pay!"

"What for?!" Naruto finally intervened.

"You left me and that was a mistake."

"Naruto isn't bound to you. He can make his own decisions!" He said furiously then swung at the other boy and connected with his jaw. Kankuro watched as he hit the floor. 

Slowly, he got up with his right hand on the bleeding part of his cheek. "You both will pay." He murmured in a defeated tone before getting up and finally slinking off. 

After the whole upset, everything returned to normal and the play continued. Once the play finished, Kankuro and Naruto went off into the back. Kankuro asked, "Who was that asshole?"

"My old boyfriend. He abused me, that's why I left him." He explained to Kankuro. 

"I can understand. I hope you know I would never hurt you."

Naruto smiled then kissed Kankuro on the lips. He pulled back, then told his new boyfriend, "I know."

The two smiled at each other, then finally Kankuro took Naruto in his arms and said, "Wanna go out now that we finished the play?"

"As long as you're paying."

Kankuro laughed, "Alright. Let's get dressed. Oh and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you babe."

Naruto was slightly surprised. He had never been told that. Even by his previous boyfriend. "I love you too." He realized that one good thing came from this mess. If Kankuro hadn't proposed him being the female role, then he would have never been Kankuro's boyfriend and he would have never known what it would have been like to have a loving boyfriend.


End file.
